


El día de tu boda (Palermo y Berlín)

by Berlermocenterr



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berlermocenterr/pseuds/Berlermocenterr
Summary: El día de tu boda es el día más feliz de tu vida. Porque te unes todavía más a la persona que amas.Pero, ¿Y si la persona que amas no es con la que te estás casando? ¿Y si la persona con la que te estás casando esconde algo?Mini historia de 3 partes centrada en el día y la noche de la boda de Berlín y los días siguientes
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	El día de tu boda (Palermo y Berlín)

Monasterio San Giovanni

Boda Andrés

-¿Cómo me ves? -susurró Andrés mirando al espejo sonriente mientras luchaba por arreglar la pajarita que tan a juego le quedaba con el traje que había elegido lucir el día de su boda.

Martín acababa de entrar a la habitación donde Andrés estaba terminando de arreglarse, y sin todavía haber pronunciado palabra, Andrés ya se había percatado de su presencia. Siempre le hacía esa pregunta cuando estrenaba un traje nuevo, esperando que Martín le alardeara.

-No tengo palabras -contestó Martín sonriendo, mientras en su interior ocultaba una profunda tristeza. Estaba feliz, feliz por él, porque Tatiana le parecía una mujer maravillosa que hacía que estuviera calmado y sonriendo casi todo el tiempo. Lo que no se imaginaba es que Tatiana escondía sin saberlo un secreto que Andrés no iba a soportar - aunque quizás puedo ayudarte a que estés un poco más lindo -susurró mientras se acercaba a la posición de Andrés para hacerle un lazo perfecto en la elegante pajarita.

Andrés clavó su mirada en Martín, mientras una sensación fuerte se abría paso en su pecho. Había tenido tanta suerte de encontrarle en aquella ciudad hace unos años.

-Gracias -susurró Andrés sonriente, a menos de un metro de distancia de Martín- ¿Te acuerdas cuándo..?

-Siempre -interrumpió Martín sin dejarle terminar. Por supuesto que se acordaba cuándo, dónde y cómo se habían conocido. El recuerdo les evocó una sonrisa a ambos.

-Gracias por estar aquí, amigo mío -añadió Andrés mientras subía su mano derecha hasta el hombro de Martín, agarrandóle con firmeza. En ese momento se detuvo unos instantes para observarlo con detalle. Siempre había estado ahí. Siempre le había dicho que sí a todo. Era su incondicional. Y por algún motivo, notaba que su presencia completaba todo su ser. Y que no necesitaba a nadie más.- Sabes lo importante que eres para mi

Martín se sobrecogió al sentir como el aliento de Andrés rozaba sus mejillas. No se había dado cuenta de la cercanía a la que estaban hasta ese momento. Y cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo disimular las reacciones que Andrés provocaba en su cuerpo. Sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar.

-Che no estarás poniéndote sentimental, ¿ verdad boludito? -sonrió Martín arrugando la frente de forma cómica, tratando de quitar hierro al asunto-

-Ya sabes que soy un entusiasta -respondió Andrés cerrando el espacio entre ambos, para fundirse en un abrazo sincero que sonaba a despedida-

Martín hundió su cara en la parte inferior del hombro izquierdo de Andrés, mientras este pasaba su barbilla por encima del hombro izquierdo de Martín, agarrándole con la mano derecha su cabeza, y apretándole fuerte contra él. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderle. Miedo de que le pasara algo estando él vivo. Aunque luego en parte iba a ser egoísta y se iba a marchar él. Pero todavía era pronto para decírselo. Tan sólo eran las 4 de la tarde.

Un sonido en la puerta seguido de un carraspeo hizo que ambos hombres dejaran de abrazarse.

-Andrés son las -miró su reloj mientras subía sus gafas con dos dedos- 4 de la tarde. Te casas en una hora y todavía estás vistiéndote -dijo Sergio nervioso mientras trataba de no tener contacto visual con Martín. Desde el primer día que Andrés presentó a Martín, Sergio supo que había algo especial entre ambos. Por ese motivo empezó la relación de amor/odio hacia él. Amor porque sabía que su hermano estaba entusiasmado con todo lo que él le proponía, y era feliz. Odio porque dejaba de ser objetivo y veía todo deformado por culpa de él, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Argh... hermanito por favor -sonrió Andrés de forma ladeada mientras apoyaba su antebrazo en el hombro de Martín divertido- Lo bueno se hace esperar, tu bien lo sabes, ¿Verdad? -hizo un guiño a Sergio para después cambiar su mirada hacia la de Martín, que estaba sonriendo cómplice a todas y cada una de sus bromas

-Si pero vosotr... -hizo una pausa volviéndose a subir las gafas cada vez más nervioso- tú .. -repitió el mismo gesto mientras Andrés y Martín no paraban de sonreír al ver que lo habían conseguido- mira déjalo, me sacais de quicio los dos -acertó a decir finalmente y se marchó.

-Y se marchó... -entonó Martín en tono fuerte mientras Andrés se partía de risa-

-Y a su barco lo llamó Libertad -continuó la canción Andrés conteniendo su risa-

-¿Vosotros ser así siempre? -interrumpió Marsella apareciendo por la puerta, el cual había presenciado toda la escena desde el pasillo

-SIIIIII -respondió Sergio desde el final del pasillo alterado

-Así somos -respondieron los dos al unísono mientras se dedicaban una mirada cómplice-

-Uf, yo entender Sergio -sonrió Marsella mientras proseguía su camino

Andrés se separó de Martín sonriendo mientras volvía a dirigirse al espejo

-No quiero que esto cambie nunca -sonrió Martín, pero de una manera distinta, casi melancólica

-Ahh.. -sonrió sarcástico echando su cabeza hacia atrás- Martín por favor, que sólo voy a decir sí quiero, no me voy a ninguna parte -finalizó sin apartar su mirada del espejo

-Está claro -respondió Martín no satisfecho con la respuesta- si no necesitás nada más, me voy a vestirme, le veo luego, señor Fonollosa

-Ciao, Berroti -sonrió Andrés, sabiendo lo que al principio le ''molestaba'' que le llamara así, pero ahora se había convertido en una bonita anécdota, cuando, una noche cualquiera, a los primeros días de llegar al monasterio, y mientras celebraban el plan que iban a poner en marcha, Andrés decidió cambiarle el apellido de Berrote por Berroti, para hacer la gracia, ya que se habían mudado a vivir a Italia. Al principio le hizo gracia, y luego amaba cuando Andrés lo usaba para picarle y meterse con él. Aunque le demostraba lo contrario, y se hacía el ofendido.

Martín ésta vez dejó ver su sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

**********************

19:00

Martín sonreía con un tono rojizo en las mejillas mirando a algún punto del horizonte con la copa de vino blanco en la mano. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que Andrés estaba sentado a unos cuántos metros de él, dibujando en su cuaderno el día de su boda. Y ahora la mirada artística la notaba justo encima de él. Y por supuesto, tenía que parecer que estaba en una pose casual, y que no tenía ni idea de que lo estaba pintando.

Andrés, por su parte, observaba como el convite se estaba desarrollando. Ya había dibujado a su hermosa esposa, a Sergio enfurruñado , a Bogotá y a Marsella desmelenados y a al cura y a los monjes cantando. Pero le faltaba el alma de la fiesta. Y de su vida. Martín. Lo había dejado para el final porque quería observar cada detalle de sus gestos. De su sonrisa. De su mirada. De su cuerpo.

Martín, que empezaba a tener algún ligero problema de coordinación y de equilibrio, por los efectos del vino, tras mantener unos segundos la pose de ''mirando al infinito'' mientras sonreía, decidió agacharse para hacer como que se ataba los zapatos, de una forma muy forzada. Primero apoyó la rodilla en el suelo, manteniendo la espalda recta y la mirada al frente, para posteriormente inclinarse hacia adelante para alcanzar los cordones del zapato, que estaban perfectamente abrochados. Al inclinarse, perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo, quedándose de esta forma a cuatro patas, mientras sonreía como si de un anuncio se tratara.

Andrés sabía que lo había visto empezar a dibujarle, pero decidió callarse para continuar disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Tu estar bien amigooo? -soltó Marsella desinhibido mientras le daba una palmada fuerte en la espalda, riendo

-Estaba buscando tu gracia, pelotudo -respondió Martín tras toser un par de veces por el golpe

-Ser flojo tú -siguió el juego Marsella sonriendo

Martín se levantó del suelo, sabiendo que tenía los ojos de Andrés clavados, y se acercó a Marsella, que iba un poco perjudicado.

-Cuando querás te demuestro que no -guiñó un ojo, asegurándose de que Andrés lo veía y lo escuchaba- Andá a bailar

-Uh, que miedo tener yo -respondió Marsella retrocediendo unos pasos mientras continuaba riendo- cherco un chentro di gravita permanenteeeee -se fue dando saltos hacia la posición donde estaban Tatiana y Bogotá dando saltos, mientras Sergio servía la siguiente ronda.

-Si ya has acabado tu exhibición podrías acercarte -gritó Andrés desde su posición-

Martín se sonrojó todavía más, pero cumplió la orden y se acercó donde estaba

-¿Todavía no conocés lo suficiente mi rostro? -susurró Martín arrugando la frente, en un tono insinuante, mientras apoyaba los dos codos en la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en las dos palmas de sus manos abiertas, que sujetaban su cabeza, como si de un niño se tratara

Andrés no respondió a la pregunta. Se limitó a sonreír de forma ladeada y a continuar dibujando con sus dos pínceles la cara de Martín.

-No te he dicho que te ves muy bien con el color rosa -esquivó Andrés la pregunta, dando un poco de lo que buscaba a Martín

-Me veo mejor sin...

-¡Cariño! Las pinturas son maravillosas... pero es hora de... BAILAR! -interrumpió Tatiana agarrando con un brazo a Andrés y con el otro a Martín - Ya acabarás la pintura otro día! -sonrió radiante Tatiana, desprendiendo esa buena onda que sólo ella sabía, mientras se llevaba a los dos a la pista de baile.

****

Martín estaba en la mesa donde se servía cada uno la bebida, mientras de fondo sonaba una famosa canción italiana. Se había retirado un poco de la fiesta para tomar un poco de aire, tras estar saltando y bailando con el resto de invitados. Desde lo lejos miraba y analizaba a las personas que Andrés consideraba sus amigos de la costa azul. Y que, desde el principio, había querido llamar con nombres de ciudad. Por lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro.

El primero en el que se fijó fue en Marsella. Ambos lo habían conocido en la bonita ciudad del sur de Francia, aunque era de procedencia croata. Tan reservado como era, pero el mejor a la hora de hacer el trabajo que nadie quería hacer. Habían pasado ya unos años desde aquel día, pero nunca olvidaría cómo se lo encontraron en un callejón hablando en 5 idiomas a la vez, con móviles distintos en cada mano. Al principio les miró con cara de pocos amigos. Y poco les faltó para huir corriendo. Pero pronto Andrés cortó el ambiente diciendo: Tranquilo, acabamos de hackear al banco de la avenida central, si nos guardas el secreto, nosotros guardaremos el tuyo. Y así comenzó todo. Para Martín siempre había sido un apoyo, era la persona con el corazón más grande y puro de todas las que se encontraban en esa fiesta. Martín sonrió al ver como seguía dando saltos, probablemente afectado por el alcohol en sangre.

Continuó la mirada hacia el hombre que había a su lado con un puro en la boca. Bogotá. Así había decidido llamarse, a pesar de que también se conocieron en Marsella. Y es que en la magnífica capital de Colombia, ese hombre había conocido a la que fue su primera mujer. Y, a pesar de que tenía una en cada puerto, aquella le había conseguido marcar. Él era rudo y extrovertido, por eso no le sorprendió verle coger a Andrés con un solo brazo y levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo mientras gritaba: ''Vaaaaaamos mueve el culo cojones que pareces un pescao''. Aquella escena también le hizo reír.

Un poco apartado de toda esta escena estaba Sergio. El champagne también comenzaba a hacerle efecto, porque movía sus caderas de un lado a otro. Pero nada más. Los pies los tenía totalmente clavados en el suelo. Martín adoraba a Sergio. Recordó el día que lo había conocido, la primera vez que viajó a España con Andrés. Al principio le pareció distante, pero luego con el tiempo aprendió a como relacionarse con ese extraño ser. Hasta ahora, que lo consideraba de su familia. Parecía feliz, pero en su rostro había cierto grado de preocupación. Ese hombre no podía dejar de pensar en el plan ni el día de la boda de su hermano. Martín suspiró mientras dirigía la mirada a la maravillosa Tatiana. Tan perfecta, tan joven, tan dulce. Estaba encantado de compartir tiempo con ella. Pero había algo en su interior que le decía que no era tan dulce y buena como aparentaba. Y cada vez ese pensamiento le atormentaba más. El simple hecho de imaginar una posible traición le hacía hervir la sangre. ''No puede ser, es re piola'' pensó Martín, tratando de dispersar el pensamiento negativo.

Al fin, llegó a Andrés. Ya volvía a tocar suelo, pero todavía estaba apresado en el brazo gigante de Bogotá. Sonriente, deslumbrando a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Andrés era su otra mitad, jamás había sentido ese nivel de conexión con nadie. A Martín se le dibujó una gran sonrisa cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Como si se estuvieran leyendo el pensamiento. Y decidió volver a la fiesta.

-Tu novio me ha proponido algo que yo no entender -le medio gritó Marsella al oído de Andrés mientras daba saltos y saltos-

-Acéptalo, lo hace muy bien -sonrió Andrés siguiéndole la broma. Era la primera vez que alguien se refería a Martín como su novio, y se asustó de lo bien que se había sentido al escuchar esa palabra, aunque proviniera de un borracho que estaba intentando joderle.

-Como lo sabes, cuñao -respondió Bogotá soltándole el brazo y dándole una palmada en la espalda, que hizo que Andrés se inclinara- Aiba, perdón, no controlo la fuerza cuando bebo capitán -finalizó Bogotá mientras se abrazaba a Marsella para continuar saltando-

Martín llegó al punto donde se estaba produciendo esta escena, sin haber escuchado nada

-¿Te molestan este par de soretes con patas? -sonrió mirando a Marsella y Bogotá

-Para nada -respondió sarcástico mientras se esforzaba en bailar de forma elegante, para tratar de impresionar a Martín

-Ven aquí que te voy a comer -interrumpió de nuevo Tatiana abrazando a Andrés por detrás mientras sonreía. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

Andrés hizo un gesto con la ceja y levantó las dos manos mientras pensaba: ''Lo siento Martín, es lo que hay''

-Venga Martín, muévete, que me han dicho que bailas muy bien -dijo en un tono dulce Tatiana mientras dejaba un par de besos en el hombro de Andrés

-Ah, ¿es en joda no? Vení acá y bailá conmigo -sonrió Martín- si vuestro esposo nos concede el permiso

-Daaale -imitó Andrés su acento argentino mientras dejaba pasar a una sonriente Tatiana. Era increíble la amistad que había entre ellos dos. Andrés sabía de sobra que Martín sentía cosas por él. Y cuando se la presentó, temía que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos. Pero, para su sorpresa, nada cambió. Al contrario, todo se intensificó más, y a Tatiana la trataba como una reina. Ese hombre era increíble.

-Está heeecho -contestó Martín cogiendo a Tatiana por la cintura y guiándole todos los movimientos, mientras Andrés los observaba sonriendo, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la copa de vino-

-Veo que no exageraba mi contacto, eres un genio bailando -murmuró Tatiana mirando a los ojos de Martín. Ella sabía que la relación de su marido con él era muy estrecha y muy buena. Sabía que ambos darían sus vidas el uno por el otro. Pero no se imaginaba hasta qué punto de ''estrecha'' podía llegar a ser.

-Tu contacto seguro no tiene idea de baile pues -sonrió mirando a Andrés a los ojos, para luego volver a mirar el sonriente rostro de Tatiana, que, una vez finalizado el baile, se separó de Martín para volver al lado de Andrés.

-Es fantástico -sonrió Tatiana, ya al lado de Andrés, sin quitar la vista de Martín

-Lo es -afirmó Andrés, ahora abrazando a Tatiana para darle un suave beso en los labios- ¿Y nosotros cuando bailamos?

-Igual debería enseñarte unos pasos él -respondió Tatiana devolviéndole otro suave beso mientras reía-

-Yo creo que voy por más bebida chicos, pásenla bieeen -respondió Martín en tono de burla mientras dejaba a la pareja disfrutar de unos minutos de baile

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y comenzaron a bailar, felices, como si nada más importara. Andrés parecía otro desde que la había conocido. Y realmente la quería. La quería muchísimo. Tanto como para contarle todos los planes futuros que tenía. O bueno, todos menos el de irse a otro mundo. Pero estaba dispuesto a exprimir cada gota de ese champagne. A vivir cada día como si fuese el último, porque, en efecto, podría serlo. Y con Tatiana era muy feliz. Al menos hasta ese momento.

Un fuerte estallido de cristales lo abstrajo de su pensamiento por un instante, continuado de unos medio gritos medio risas. Medio gritos de Sergio a Martín, porque le había salpicado el traje. Medio risas porque Marsella y Bogotá estaban a punto de tirarse al suelo del dolor de abdomen que tenían de reir.

-Perdonáme Sergio, querés otro beso? -dijo Martín sonriendo mientras reunía los trozos de cristal de su copa con el pie

-No -respondió Sergio quitándose la chaqueta para dejarla en la silla y no verla hasta el día siguiente

-Daale, venga hermano, uno sólo -insitió Martín, acercándose esta vez a él

-Que no -volvió a responder Sergio-

-Podés mover un milímetro más esa cadera Sergio, yo se que podés -rió esta vez en una carcajada Martín burlándose del baile-

-Vete a la mierda -contestó Sergio, esta vez sonriendo, mientras empujaba levemente el cuerpo de Martín

Andrés y Tatiana observaban la escena riéndose de lejos, mientras seguían abrazados. Lo que no sabía Andrés es que la felicidad les iba a durar tan poco.


End file.
